


Benefits

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry thinks it's all his fault, Dom/sub Undertones, Len helps him in ways that no one will, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Captain Cold can Help Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

It wasn't supposed to be anything other than just sex. That's what both men had agreed to when Barry started this. Enemies with Benefits as Cold had put it. Yes, exactly. That's what it was. Enemies who just so happened to be fucking. Barry needed to forget. Needed to forget that he couldn't save his dad, He let Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells destroy the lives of the people of Central City, Let Eddie die. Even though everyone says that none of it is his fault, he just can't help but feel as though it is. If he--He doesn't know but he felt as though he should have done something to stop him.

To stop all of this. 

That's how he found himself at 'Saints and Sinners', Distressed and angry and crying. He didn't know who to talk to, all he needed was someone who wouldn't tell him that it wasn't his fault. He needed to hear that all of this was on him, He needed to know that he was responsible for this all. And Leonard Snart didn't disappoint.

[It's your fault? That's what you want to hear?]

Barry grunted against the gag that was in his mouth, Len was hovering over him with a grin on his face. His eyes met with Barry's.

Both men watching each other intently.

[It's your fault Scarlet. It's your fault the city is hell now. It's your fault that Eddie is dead and Iris won't get that chance to be with him. Everything is on you]

Len leaned down and bit the side of Barry's neck, watching the him squirm in pleasure [Your dad. Your mom. Didn't Thawne say he came back because of something that you did]

Barry reaches up but Len slaps his hand back down. "No touching Scarlet."

"Please Len. I--Need--" "Need what? Tell me. What do you need?" "I need you. Please I need you. Right now."

Len was never one to disappoint. He entered Barry swiftly, Smirking when Barry gripped him tightly.

[I know that's what you needed to hear. Whenever you want to feel better, When you don't want to babied, I'm here. I'm always here for you.]


End file.
